L'origine de la lettre de St Valentin
by nattie black
Summary: Quand l'attraction entre Jasper et Bella devient plus forte que tout le reste. Vient compléter la trilogie de la Lettre de la St Valentin, mais peut être lu séparément.


L'origine de la lettre est un os qui sert vient compléter le three shot Lettre de St Valentin. La lecture de cette histoire n'est pas indispensable pour comprendre ce os. Néanmoins autant vous prévenir, ici vous ne trouverez qu'un lemon. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Bella était stressée, aujourd'hui était un jour important et c'était le moment où on allait lui poser la question fatidique et elle pouvait sentir Charlie et Renée trépigner et pleurer derrière elle. Jasper lui serra la main pour la rassurer et immédiatement elle releva les yeux pour trouver le soutient dont elle avait besoin. Dés que leurs regards se fixèrent ce fut comme si le temps se figeait, Bella se retrouva le jour où tout avait commencé.

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle sortait avec Edward et elle était toujours autant fascinée par les êtres mystiques qui faisaient désormais partis de sa vie. Et ce jour-là ils avaient décidés de lui petite démonstration de leurs capacités physiques tout en s'amusant. Et pour cela rien de mieux qu'une bonne partie de baseball. La jeune fille était placée sur le côté, prêt d'Esmée et les regardait les yeux grand ouvert et un sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'était pas sportive et elle ne s'y intéressait pas plus que ça mais les voir ainsi évoluer avec force et rapidité lui déclenchait un sentiment d'euphorie. On aurait dit des dieux. Cela semblait être un véritable jeu d'enfant pour eux. Emmett passa la batte à Jasper tout en bombant le torse, fier du point qu'il venait de faire gagner à son équipe. Rosalie couru jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser puis pris sa place de lanceuse. Les deux jumeaux tentèrent de s'intimider mais aucun ne baissa le regarde face à l'autre. Jasper remonta les manches de son t-shirt et même de là où elle se trouvait l'adolescente pu voir les veines de ses bras donner du relief à sa peau tendu sur les muscles de ses avant-bras. Un frisson traversa le corps de la jeune fille, pourtant elle n'avait pas froid. Avant de prendre sa position, le vampire blond joua avec sa batte, jonglant avec elle. L'humaine rigola doucement, elle n'avait jamais vu Jasper se montrer frimeur mais elle ne pouvait nier que cela lui allait bien, il était particulièrement sexy à ce moment. Il se dégageait de lui un tel charisme, une telle assurance que Bella ne doutait pas que même à l'état d'humain il devait être écrasant de sensualité pour les femmes qui croisaient sa route. D'ailleurs elle-même n'était pas insensible, loin de là. Jasper s'apprêtait à frapper mais les émotions venant de la petite brune le déstabilisèrent. Un mélange explosif de désir, de plaisir, de séduction et de trouble. Le blond laissa filer la balle et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction. C'était lui qu'elle regardait avec envie. Très vite il se reprit, les autres le charriaient déjà, il ne fallait pas qu'on se pose des questions sur ce qu'il se passait. Rosalie lança une nouvelle fois et ce coup-ci Jasper envoya la balle au loin. Tout en courant pour franchir les bases il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était au tour de Bella de ressentir cette chose. De son côté la jeune fille avait fini par réaliser que el vampire pouvait sentir ce qu'elle ressentait. Morte de honte elle avait baissé les yeux et tentée de penser à autre chose, heureusement qu'elle était immunisée contre le don d'Edward…

Jasper se rappelait encore l'une des premières fois où il l'avait vu. Bella était venu rejoindre Alice à la villa avant qu'elles ne partent en virée entre filles. Tous les autres étaient partis et ils s'étaient retrouvés à trois dans le salon. Ne prenant pas en compte le malaise de son mari, la voyante était montée dans leur chambre, les laissant seuls en tête en tête. Au départ le blond avait préféré couper sa respiration pour ne pas être tenté. Mais contre toutes attentes la proximité de l'humaine lui avait déclenché une toute autre faim. Un furieux désir lui avait embrasé les sens. Il avait ressenti le besoin impérieux de la faire sienne. Alice était redescendue mais cela n'avait en rien amoindri son humeur licencieuse. Affolé par ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là il avait dés lors tout fait pour la tenir éloignée de lui. Jusque là cela c'était bien passé, son plan avait marché, du moins un certain temps apparemment vu ce que Bella venait de ressentir. Jasper termina son tour avant qu'Emmett ne touche la base, puis l'atmosphère se tendit, Alice avait une vision.

-Jasper, ramène Bella tout de suite à la maison ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Je vais m'en occuper. S'interposa Edward.

-Edward on n'a pas le temps de discuter. Jasper maintenant ! Dit-elle avec urgence. Le voyant douter elle se planta devant lui. Cela doit se passer comme ça, cours avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Hochant la tête le blond récupéra la brune dans ses bras et parti en direction de la villa. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu à travers les arbres le télépathe demanda des explications.

-Bella est ma petite amie, c'était à moi de partir avec elle. Jasper a encore du mal avec le sang humain, elle n'est pas en sécurité avec lui.

-Oh je t'en pris Edward, arrête un peu d'être si insultant ! Et puis tu l'as bien vu, la femelle présente dans le clan de nomade qui vient à notre rencontre va craquer pour toi. Ce sera un bon moyen de faire diversion. J'ai envoyé Jasper avec Bella parce qu'il sera le seul à pouvoir la protéger si les choses dérapent ici.

Collée contre la poitrine ferme du mari de sa meilleure amie Bella ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Le blond la portait comme une princesse ce qui faisait que le vent venait fouetter son visage, cela s'ajoutait à sa liste de troubles et autres problèmes. La tempête des sentiments inappropriés avait reprit avec plus d'intensité pour l'un comme pour l'autre. L'odeur de frésia, la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps, la senteur de sa peau. Tout en la jeune fille poussait le vampire à perdre le contrôle, s'il s'était écouté il se serait arrêté pour lui faire l'amour contre un arbre. L'attraction entre eux était délicieusement irrésistible. Bella tint bon presque cinq minutes avant de cacher son visage du vent en le plongeant dans le cou du vampire. Son aura animale l'enveloppait complètement, ses mains sur son corps étaient telles deux tisons ardents qui la marquaient comme sienne, sans parler de son odeur masculine qui éveillait ses sens. Elle avait désespérément besoin d'avoir plus de contacts avec lui. C'était pulsionnel. La bouche asséchée par ce désir si soudain et nouveau Bella avala sa salive et s'humecta les lèvres. Mais comme sa bouche reposait contre la peau nacrée du blond le bout de sa langue la lécha au passage. Les doigts de Jasper se resserrèrent sur elle et il laissa échapper un grognement rauque qui eut pour effet d'augmenter le désir de l'humaine. Ils ne tiendraient jamais jusqu'à la maison des Cullen, or il le fallait s'ils voulaient avoir la moindre chance de ne pas trahir leurs conjoints.

Péniblement ils atteignirent la villa. A peine le seuil passé Jasper la posa par terre avec la ferme intention d'aller se cloîtrer dans sa chambre. Mais Bella en avait décidé autrement, elle avait perdu son combat intérieur et attirait l'ancien soldat à elle pour qu'il l'embrasse. Quand leurs lèvres se rejoignirent il su que cela sonnait leur perte.

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la coller à lui, la soulevant de terre pour qu'elle soit à sa hauteur. Automatiquement elle noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches et le laissa maître de la suite. N'y tenant plus, mais non sans un soupçon de conscience, Jasper l'entraîna dans la chambre d'amis. En montant les escaliers à vitesse vampirique la jeune fille sentie l'érection du blond frotter contre son centre humide. Elle se détacha de lui pour respirer et pour gémir. Oui c'était ça qu'elle voulait, lui tout entier, lui faire le même effet qu'il lui faisait. Quand la minute qui suivi ils furent nus tous les deux le blond comprit qu'il devait se reprendre s'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la tuer. Prenant sur lui il se força à prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations, il devait se calmer. Cela lui prit tellement de temps que la jeune fille commença à s'inquiéter pour lui, ce qui fit sourire Jasper. Elle s'offrait à lui, un vampire au tempérament reconnu sauvage, et c'est pour lui qu'elle se faisait du souci. Elle avait décidément un bien piètre instinct de survie.

Tel un prédateur il la dévorait du regard avant de s'avancer à pas feutrés vers lit. Il y monta et sans la lâcher des yeux il prit place entre ses jambes avant d'ajuster ses cuisses sur ses épaules. Même s'il l'envie vitale d'être en elle il voulait d'abord jouer avec son corps, en connaître les limites. Il lui caressa le ventre, remonta jusqu'à ses seins dont il cajola les pointes érigées quelques secondes. Ses gémissements étaient le plus doux des sons à ses oreilles. La fixant toujours il plongea sa tête vers son intimité humide et la goûta. La faire se tordre de plaisir était si gratifiant. Son corps inondait la chambre de phéromones, à coup sûr son odeur allait imprégner la pièce pendant plusieurs jours. Quand elle prononça son prénom d'une voix brisée il se laissa diriger par son instinct et remonta jusqu'à présenter sa verge à son entrée. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, comme s'il n'était devenu un vampire que pour vivre cet instant précis. Pendant une fraction de seconde il eut un doute, était-ce vraiment ce que Bella voulait ? Le sentant hésiter la jeune fille lui envoya son désir et sa confiance. Ce qui allait arriver elle le voulait autant que lui.

Avec une délicatesse dont il ne savait pas capable il la pénétra centimètre par centimètre pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à lui. Dés qu'il sentit la douleur s'immiscer en elle il la lui retira sur le champ, il voulait que cette première fois soit parfaite pour elle. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde il attendit patiemment qu'elle lui face signe, il ne voulait pas la brusquer, il voulait faire ça bien et pour ça elle lui en était reconnaissante. Néanmoins rapidement elle avait ondulé du bassin pour l'inciter à bouger. Et à partir de là tout ne fus plus que gémissements, grognements et jouissance. Jasper aurait aimé lui faire l'amour pendant de longues heures mais c'était sa première fois avec une humaine et cela était à des kilomètres de ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Bella était brûlante et douce, tout le contraire de l'antre d'un vampire. Le plaisir était si bon, si nouveau, si magique qu'il comprit assez vite que ce rapport ne resterait pas dans les anales comme étant le plus long. Chaque poussée dans le fourreau de la brune lui apportait une sensation d'extase. C'était un accomplissement de soi. Il était là où il devait être. Il était enfin complet. Et d'après ce que projetait Bella il en allait de même pour elle. Il fut le premier à jouir tout en usant légèrement de son don pour que son amante le rejoigne dans le climax.

A bout de force et de souffle il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et l'attira dans ses bras. C'était donc ça trouver sa compagne d'éternité ? D'un coup il ne voyait plus son passé d'un aussi mauvais œil puisque c'était chacune de ses actions qui l'avaient mené à Isabella.

-Je dois dire assez honteusement que je ne regrette absolument, par contre je ne comprends pas ce qui vient de nous arriver. Encore un truc de vampire ?

Jasper rigola tout en lui caressant le dos. Il tourna la tête pour la regarder et lui répondit.

-En quelques sortes. Tu es celle qui m'était destinée. Lui dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de pouffer sous le cliché de la scène mais en même temps c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait à son égard depuis qu'elle l'avait regardé pendant la partie de baseball, depuis qu'elle avait accepté de le voir comme un homme à part entière et non comme le frère de son petit ami.

Bella entendit vaguement la question qui lui était posée et secoua la tête pour sortir de ses souvenirs.

-Oui. Répondit-elle avec émotion.

Elle s'était unie de bien des façons à Jasper Whitlock physiquement, sentimentalement, c'était son venin qui coulait dans ses veines. Comment pourrait-elle alors refuser de devenir sa femme pour le reste de son éternité. Après tout il était celui qui lui était destiné.


End file.
